


A imię damy po stryjecznym wuju szwagra drugiego męża babki Jane...

by AnyaMurdoch



Series: 9 miesięcy z życia Agenta Specjalnego Jej Królewskiej Mości i Kwatermistrza MI6 [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 8 miesiąc, M/M, Mpreg, babcia zawsze wie lepiej, rodzicielska wizyta, wybór imienia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch





	A imię damy po stryjecznym wuju szwagra drugiego męża babki Jane...

Bond dokręcił ostatnią śrubkę i odstawił gotowy szkielet, przyszłej komódki na bok, gdy do pokoju wtoczył się Q.

 _\- Zrobiłem ci herbatki_ – powiedział odstawiając kubek na parapet.

Sam usiadł z ulgą na sofie. Przez ostatnie tygodnie, odczuwał okropny ból kręgosłupa, który mijał gdy siedział.

 _\- Dziękuję_ – Bond wstał i sięgnął po parujący kubek. Upił łyk i uśmiechnął się do męża.

_\- Dużo ci jeszcze zostało?_

_\- Jeszcze tylko szuflady i drzwiczki. A potem będziesz mógł już sobie układać, przekładać, wykładać, wkładać te ubranka i duperelki do woli._

Bond usiadł przy Q i objął go, kładąc dłoń na jego brzuchu.

_\- Kopie jak szalone. Chyba ma ADHD po tobie._

_\- Jesteś okropny. Jestem najspokojniejszym obywatelem tego kraju, a ty mnie o takie rzeczy podejrzewasz. Ty, mój własny mąż! –_ Bond głośno siorbnął herbaty, za co natychmiast otrzymał karcącego kuksańca w ramię.

 _\- James!_ \- W tym samym momencie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni.

 _\- Spodziewamy się kogoś?_ \- zapytał Bond.

_\- Nie... Eve poleciała do Sztokholmu z M. Wracają w poniedziałek._

Nagle Q zbladł a w jego oczach pojawiło się przerażenie.

_\- James, dziś jest piątek czy sobota?_

_\- Sobota a co?_

_\- Rodzice mieli być w Londynie na jakimś pogrzebie. Potem mieli przyjść do nas. Właśnie w sobotę. Zapomniałem na śmierć! Gniewasz się?_

Bond przewrócił oczyma i wziął głęboki oddech. Ostatnie czego dziś potrzebował to wizyta teściowej.

 _\- Oczywiście, że się nie gniewam. Otworzę_ – powiedział agent i rzucił trzymany śrubokręt do skrzynki z narzędziami.

Na widok Bonda w drzwiach, mina matki Q zrzedła. Obrzuciła go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

 _\- Dzień dobry, James–_ powiedziała cierpko i weszła do salonu. _\- Gdzie mój biedny synek. Kochanie, jak ty blado wyglądasz. Czy ty dobrze się czujesz?_ \- kobieta prawie rzuciła się na kwatermistrza, który właśnie wszedł do salonu. _\- Powinieneś jeść więcej czerwonych warzyw i pić sok z jarmużu._

_\- Mamo, naprawdę wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Witaj tato. Przepraszam was ale zapomniałem, że mieliście przyjść._

_\- No tak_ – kobieta znów obrzuciła Bonda chłodnym spojrzeniem.

_\- Cały dzień składamy, to znaczy James składa mebelki. Siadajcie, napijecie się herbaty. James, kotku zmień tą koszulkę, proszę._

 

***

 

 _\- A czy w końcu poznaliście płeć?_ \- matka Q w końcu zeszła na ten temat, po kilku nic nie znaczących tematach o pogodzie i polityce. To było do nie uniknięcia.

 _\- Mamo, mówiliśmy ci, że dowiemy się dopiero jak się urodzi_ – odparł spokojnie Q, jednocześnie wbijając paznokcie w kolano Bonda. Taki miał sposób pozbywania się złości z siebie.

_\- Ależ to jest nieodpowiedzialne z waszej strony!_

_\- Dlaczego? Nam jest obojętne czy będziemy mieć córkę czy syna. Będziemy je kochać jakie by nie było –_ Q znów wbił paznokcie w kolano agenta. Tym razem mocniej. _\- Proszę, nie mów, że chodzi o ubranka. Nie te czasy, mamo._

_\- To może chociaż wybraliście imiona? W obu wersjach?_

_\- Nie zastanawialiśmy się nad tym jeszcze –_ odparł Bond, spoglądając na Q.

- _Tak, wybierzemy je gdy dziecko się urodzi._

_\- No jak to? Wy.. ekhm młodzi. Powinniście wybrać imiona tradycyjne. U nas w rodzinie nadaje się imiona po dziadkach. A w waszym przypadku powinniście dać imiona po rodzicach Jamesa. Zmarłym trzeba okazać szacunek._

_\- Mamo!_ \- Q oburzył się.

_\- Co mamo? Co mamo? Kochanie, masz piękne imiona po swoich dziadkach. Twój ojciec również. Dlatego powinniście nazwać chłopca Andrew Henry a dziewczynkę Monique  Barbara. James, w twojej rodzinie z pewnością również była podobna tradycja._

Q zaczął zastanawiać się co tak pięknego jest w imieniu Reginald, które nadano mu jako drugie. Nigdy nie poznał żadnego ze swoich dziadków.

 _\- Nie wydaje mi się. Rodzice nadali mi pierwsze imię jakie przyszło im do głowy_ – odpowiedział obojętnie Bond uśmiechając się przy tym szelmowsko.

 _\- Mimo to tradycję trzeba szanować. Przemyśl to Timothy. Henry, może byś coś powiedział?_ \- kobieta zwróciła się do męża, który do tej pory nie odezwał się ani słowem.

_\- Myślę, że to ich sprawa jak nazwą dziecko. Nie wtrącaj się. Swoje dzieci już wychowałaś. To są dorośli, mądrzy ludzie. Nie nazwą dziecka majonez czy tam inny sos. Daj im żyć po swojemu. Nie chcą znać płci? Niech nie znają. Niech robią co chcą. To ich dziecko. Przepraszam, James... mógłbym zapalić na balkonie?_

_\- Oczywiście, wyjdę z tatą._

Bond i major Boothroyd wyszli na powietrze. Starszy z mężczyzn zapalił fajkę i podał zapałki, Jamesowi, który również postanowił się „dotlenić”.

_\- Moja żona jest okropna. Ale chce dobrze. Bardzo przeżywa, że znów zostanie babcią. Dobrze, że nie widziałeś jej w akcji jak miała się urodzić nasza wnuczka. Szaleństwo, ale to wszystko z troski. Nie miejcie jej tego za złe._

_\- Nikt nie ma. Całkowicie ją rozumiem. Jednak muszę się tacie do czegoś przyznać._

_\- Tak?_

_\- Tim nie chciał znać płci, ale ja owszem. I znam ją. Miał tata rację. To chłopiec._

_\- Ha! - ojciec Q uśmiechnął się._

_\- Żołnierski nos, mój chłopcze. Żołnierski nos. Pamiętaj, żołnierz myli się tylko raz. Gratuluję, synu_ – uścisnął dłoń agenta.

_\- Myślałem, że to o myleniu się dotyczy tylko saperów._

_\- Co wy, marynarze możecie wiedzieć o wojsku? Każdy żołnierz! A szczególnie ten z piechoty._

_\- A ojciec już raz się pomylił?_

_\- Tak. Gdy miał się urodzić Tim. Byłem pewien, że będę miał drugą córkę._

Obaj roześmiali się.

_\- Mógłbym do taty mieć prośbę? A nawet dwie._

_\- Nic nie powiem Barbarze. Słowo żołnierza. Ale co do drugiej sprawy, muszę ją najpierw poznać by odpowiedzieć, czy się zgodzę._

_\- Chciałbym prosić aby tata został chrzestnym. To byłby taki ukłon szacunku. Bo imienia po tacie młodemu na pewno nie damy. Nazwiska też dwu członowego nie planujemy. A wiem, że czasem tak się robi, że prosi się dziadków na rodziców chrzestnych, więc może tata by się zgodził nim być?_

_\- Tim o tym wie?_

_\- Zwalił to na mnie, bo on wybrał matkę._

_\- To będzie zaszczyt. A jak się Barbara z tego ucieszy... Chociaż, jeśli na chrzestną wybraliście tą przyjaciółkę Tima, Eve..._

_\- Mamie chyba ciężko dogodzić?_

_\- Przez 40 lat się przyzwyczaiłem. Wracajmy już, bo zamęczy nam biednego Tima._

 

***

 

Gdy zamknęły się drzwi za rodzicami Q, obaj odetchnęli z ulgą. Q podszedł do Bonda, który powoli zaczął zmywać naczynia i przytulił się.

 _\- To co? Nazwiemy je Majonez czy Barbecue? -_ zapytał Q, wywołując u swego męża parsknięcie.

 _\- Carbonara –_ odparł Bond. _\- A drugie koniecznie po moim ojcu._

_\- Hmm podoba mi się. O czym rozmawiałeś z tatą, tam na balkonie?_

_\- Takie tam, żołnierskie pogaduchy –_ Bond błysnął uśmiechem.

- _Jasne. Nie chcesz to nie mów._

_\- Poprosiłem twojego ojca, żeby został ojcem chrzestnym dziecka._

_\- Na prawdę? I zgodził się?_

_\- Zgodził. Myślę, że nawet się ucieszył._

_\- Dziękuję, James. Kocham cię, wiesz?_

_\- Pierwsze słyszę._

Q pokręcił głową i zatopił się w ustach Bonda.


End file.
